Disfrazados
by Hikari Umino
Summary: Hana y sendoh se encontraba en una fiesta de disfraces y una noche muy apasionada reinará entre ellos Hanamichi x akira Lemon explícito One shot


No sabía por que había decidido ir. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a una fiesta de disfraces.

Su amigo koshino le insistió tanto que debía ir que no tuvo otra opción más que ir. Estaban eligiendo su disfraz en la tienda y no se decidía por uno o por otro. El sólo lo miraba y la sra de la tienda le decía que no quedaban muchos trajes de su talla, a lo que koshino le dijo que eligiera antes de que vengan otros que irían a la fiesta y se lleven los pocos que quedaban de la talla de akira. ( quien le mandaba a ser tan alto)

Esa noche una organización no gubernamental ofrecía una gran fiesta de disfraces para recaudar dinero para una fundación que necesitaba productos para una ciudad que había tenido una gran inundacion, para la fiesta sólo había que ir disfrazado y llevar alimentos no perecederos y agua potable ( y el que quisiera y pudiera ropa y mantas )

Koshino ya tenía todo preparado y akira aportó lo suyo, y fue ahí cuando lo convenció de ir.

Pero el estado de ánimo de akira estaba muy decaído.

Hacia tiempo que buscaba encontrar alguien afín para él y lamentablemente para las muchas fanáticas de su persona no estaba entre mujeres sus gustos personales.

Había salido con varios muchachos pero hasta ahora ninguno lo había cautivado al punto de querer estar más tiempo con cierta persona.

Sus metas eran muy simples y sus exigencias pocas.

A sus veinte años se encontraba en la selección de basquet de su país y trataba de hacer lo mejor, en la universidad le iba de maravillas. Pero en su vida personal todo estaba estancado.

Sus padres se habían olvidado de buscarle pareja ya que desde adolescente les planteó su homosexualidad y tuvieron que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

Vampiro! Era el único a parte de ese horrendo disfraz de zanahoria que quedaba para alguien tan algo como él

_ eso te pasa por tardar en aceptar, si hubiéramos venido más temprano podrías haber elegido entre más opciones, así que o vamos sr vampiro o vamos sr zanahoria!

Akira no dudó y tomó el disfraz de dracula y lo alquiló.

Ambos salieron de la tienda riendo de lo mal que la pasaría la persona que sólo tendría para elegir la zanahoria.

Fueron a casa de koshino y ahí se vistieron. Akira comenzó su disfraz y la madre de kosh lo maquilló acorde al conde dracula mientras que su amigo se vestía de zombie y su madre le retocaba el rostro para que parezca un muerto.

Ambos salieron al lugar donde se ofrecería la gran fiesta.

Una vez ahí se sorprendió con la gran cola que había para entrar, todos llevaban sus bolsas con lo que llevaban para donar más bolsos repletos de ropas o mantas. Ellos tenían lo mismo que la mayoría.

En la fiesta tocarían bandas invitadas y un dj que era de gran renombre.

Para kosh era la oportunidad perfecta para ver si podía ligar a alguien, en cambio akira no tenía eso en mente.

Más que nada iba a disfrutar un poco el espectáculo y una vez que koshino se le perdiera de vista se volvería a su casa.

Una vez a dentro ambos se dirigieron a una mesa donde pidieron algo de comer y una bebida cada uno.

La fiesta era sólo para mayores de edad ( más que nada por que se venderían bebidas alcohólicas) y al menos no se cruzarían con adolescentes escandalosas.

Luego de comer y beber se dirigieron hacia la pista donde había un sin fin de personas disfrazadas hablando y bailando.

El lugar era inmenso por lo que sería difícil encontrar a alguien conocido.

Akira en medio de tanta gente notó que koshino se le había desaparecido y se sintió tranquilo ya que al menos no lo utilizaría a él como intermediario, planeaba irse pero el dj que tocaría no se había presentado.

Por lo que optó por ir a por algo más refrescante para tomar.

Al menos con su disfraz no era reconocido como " aquel atractivo jugador de basquet " y tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar del ambiente.

Al dirigirse a la barra escuchó una risa muy conocida para él, volteo a ver de donde salía esa risa y casi se desmaya al ver semejante figura frente a él.

Era hanamichi sakuragui, estaba disfrazado de pirata y el traje le quedaba perfecto. Tenía un sacó largo de cuero gastado de color bermellón que casi hacia tonada con su color de cabello. Un pantalón negro estaba ceñido a su cintura y unas botas altas adornaban sus pies. Un cinturón cruzaba su pecho dejando ver que tenía una espada en la manga y otro más corto lo rodeaba mostrando del otro lado un arma de antaño, bajo el sacó traía una camisa blanca que estaba abierta mostrando su bien marcado pecho y un gran sombrero negro tapaba su hermosa cabellera roja. Aunque el mismo tenía una pluma del tono del color de su cabello.

Su rostro como siempre sólo mostraba perfecion y su mirada como siempre tan sexy.

"Dios que hombre tan hermoso" pensó, " lástima que tenga pareja".

Aún así prefirió hacercarse a él, que estaba rodeado por sus fieles amigos.

Yohei estaba con su novia haruko y los demás del gundam andaban tras alguna bonita señorita que les de al menos la hora.

Hana hablaba tranquilamente con yohei apostando de quien de los tres del gundam sería rechazado primero ( takemiya, ookus y noma) y yohei no para de reír al ver como los papeles se habían invertido a esa altura de su vida.

_ hola sakuragui!

Hanamichi giro para ver quien lo saludaba, la voz se le hacia familiar. Al verlo vio a un sendoh muy atractiva mente sexy, tenía un traje negro cubierto por una capa larga del mismo color, aunque si abría los brazo se le notaba un tono violeta profundo, su cara estaba muy blanca y sus labios pintados de negro.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a hana fue el hecho de no ver el típico peinado pelopincho

_ sendoh?

_ si soy yo, como estas?

_ yo bien, y tu? Que le paso a tu cabello?

_ jajaja, nada. Sólo lo adecúe al disfraz.

_ aaah! Ya veo!.

_ te queda bien el disfraz de pirata!

_ verdad! Aunque soy el capitán, aquí estos idiotas ( señalando al gundam) son mis grumetes JAJAJAJAJA!

_ y tu yohei mito? Por que no eres un grumete?

_ por que con haruko preferimos disfrazarla de bonnie y clay

_ ah, que bueno que me lo dices por que no supe identificar el disfraz.

_ si, el muy gobernado no quiso ser mi primer oficial!

_ oye sakuragui que yo estoy aquí!

_ hay ( rascándose la nuca ) lo siento je!

_ y maki?

Hana trago en seco al escuchar a sendoh preguntar por su ex, hacia casi dos meses que se habían separado y le molestaba escuchar que hasta ahora lo seguían relacionado con shinichi. Sólo lo perdonaba por que sabía que sendoh no vivía en kanagawa.

Aunque sus amigos quedaron tildados y haciendo señas a sendoh de silencio, o calmate o por que lo mencionaste!

_ mmm hace dos meses termine mi relación con él!

Dijo algo molesto hanamichi mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

_ uh! Lo siento no lo sabía!

_ hey que extraño ( acoto takemiya) todo el mundo sabe que maki dejo a hanamichi por su ex el mono salvaje jajaja!

_ mono salvaje?... Hablas de kyota?

Un golpe seco y fuere se escuchó y cuando se quiso dar cuenta takemiya estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Hanamichi por su parte de estaba marchando ofendido.

_ lo siento sendoh ( le habló yohei) todavía sigue molesto con eso y no se si lo pueda superar

_ no digas eso, todo se supera.

_ si pero es difícil superar a alguien a quien ves todo el tiempo disfrutando su noviazgo por todo kanagawa! ( le dijo el rubio)

_ si nos costo bastante traerlo hoy aquí ( habló noma) hasta nos disfrazamos de sus grumetes para que se sienta bien!

_ son unos grandes amigos!. Disculpeme por cambiarle el humor!

_ no es tu culpa, tu no lo sabias!

_ si. Aunque es raro que no lo sepas...

_ si, permitan me buscarlo para ver si puedo animarlo.

Akira salió en búsqueda del pelirrojo, quería disculparse con él.

La verdad no tenía idea de que hanamichi había terminado un noviazgo de más de un año con quien le juraba amor eterno.

Esperaba más de maki.

Inevitablemente recordó como fue que hanamichi se había puesto de novio con él.

Hanamichi había declarado que se había cansado de perseguir a las mujeres y que estaría dispuesto a salir con un hombre que lo quisiera de verdad.

Por aquella época más de uno trató de ganar su corazón pero por algún motivo que hasta el día de hoy nadie sabía ( al menos el nunca lo supo) hanamichi se quedó con maki.

Quien mostraba a todo el mundo a hana, más que nada como a un trofeo que había ganado. Era extraño.

Incluso recordó que uno de los tantos que buscaron llegar al corazón de hanamichi además de él mismo fue rukawa. Pero no logró nada.

El mismo al intentarlo fallo al ver que hana ya estaba con maki.

Tal vez si no hubiera titubeado en aquel entonces hoy hanamichi estaría con él. Aunque eso no lo podía saber.

La música del aclamado dj comenzó a sonar y las luces de pronto cambiaron era más difícil encontrar a alguien, aunque el hecho de que todos lleven disfraz facilitaba un poco las cosas.

Akira buscaba entre los tantos disfraces y de pronto se cruzó con el enorme traje de zanahoria que el no había tomado en la tienda, se distrajo siguiéndolo con la mirada y al ver que se alejaba por un pasillo pudo ver el sombrero negro con la pluma roja que llevaba hanamichi.

Se dirigió a ese lugar y se alegró de verlo, aunque al verle el rostro casi que se le parte el corazón.

Hana estaba que casi lloraba. El se estaba acercando y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba hanamichi.

Frente a él pudo notar a un maki disfrazado de guasón con su traje violeta, cabello verde y la cara pintada besándose apasionadamente con kyota que estaba disfrazado de arlequín ( que original) por supuesto que de inmediato se le hacerco a hana y le tomó la mano.

Hana reaccionó y una lágrima amenazaba salir de sus ojos

_ cada vez que kyota me ve llegar, se le pega para que yo vea que me lo quitó!

_ por que lo hace?

_ por que es un inseguro!. Aunque te puedo garantizar que yo no volveré con él.

_ seguro?

_ si... Tiene malos antecedentes. Y aunque no lo cambie por mi, tarde o temprano lo cambiará por otro...

_ pero aún así te duele verlo... Verdad?

_ no... Por que se pongan a fornicar frente a todo el mundo... Lo que me duele es pensar que a él le di todo, en su momento realmente me sentí seguro en sus brazos, y ahora siento que en algo falle para que no quiera seguir con migo... Y me duele no saber en que.

A akira le dolió ver al gran hanamichi sakuragui tan triste por algo que de lo que el no tenia la culpa, y sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y devolverle la confianza de alguna manera.

_ no te sientas mal. El hecho de que a maki le guste cambiar de parejas no significa que tu allás fallado.

_ si, lo mismo me dice yohei... Pero sabes ( lo miró a los ojos) tengo miedo de caer devuelta cuando decida que se aburrió de kyota y que en el futuro me haga lo mismo

_ vamos sakuragui, tu eres más fuerte que eso!

_ no... No lo soy. El ya lo había hecho antes.

_ que?... Cuando?

Preguntó intrigado akira, ya que no tenía idea de en que momento paso eso, hana por su lado al ver el rostro de asombro de akira medio sonrió y se recargo en la columna que tenía cerca, mientras seguia... Viendo el espectáculo.

_ cuando estaba en primer año, antes de ir a las nacionales. Me crucé con maki y kyota en la calle y me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a ver a nuestros futuros contrincantes. No se por que lo hice, pero no dude y fui. Creó que me dio curiosidad saber con quien iba a cruzarme. Conocimos a la estrella de aichi y luego volvimos, el mono salvaje no dejó de molestarme en todo el viaje, pero maki se portó muy amable con migo. Yo no había llevado dinero y maki cargo con todos mis gastos. Normalmente no lo hago pero al otro día junte el dinero y me hacerque a su casa para devolvérselo, el se portó nuevamente amable con migo, y para resumir un poco te diré que esa misma semana comenzamos un noviazgo. Claro que nadie lo supo, sólo mis amigos del gundam y ellos jamás difundirían algo que yo no les permita. Por eso nadie lo supo.

Al poco tiempo cortamos por que el debía irse a la universidad. Yo lo esperaría, pero cuando me di cuenta al otro año que andaba noviando con kyota abiertamente fue cuando comencé s declarar que en efecto me había cambiado de bando, mis amigos fueron los que esparcieron el chisme y también dieron la noticia de que andaba en busca de amor... Jajaja recuerdo que rukawa fue el primero que se me hacerco y si no fuera por que en realidad el nunca me había llamado la atención tal vez hubiera intentado algo con él. Pero savia que al otro año se iría a América por lo que no lo considere, la verdad es que no me interesaba estar con alguien que sabía pronto se marcharía, y tampoco qyise probar nada por miedo a que rukawa luego no quisiera ir a cumplir sus sueños, por lo que preferí un no para él. Luego jin quiso salir con migo y el que casi lo logra fue Fujima... Pero de pronto apareció maki diciendo que me amaba y que lo volviera a aceptar y como un tonto caí en sus brazos nuevamente... Para luego volver a ser descartado y ver como se exhibe tan a gusto con el mono salvaje...

_ guau... Yo no sabía nada de eso.

_ lo se, por eso te lo cuento, para que entiendas por que tengo miedo de volver a caer con la misma piedra.

_ sabes sakuragui, yo iba a tratar de ver si podía ganarme ru corazón en esa época

_ en serio ( lo miró escéptico)

_ si ( con su habitual sonrisa) pero no me animaba, tenía miedo de que lo tomes como que quería estar con tigo sólo por que dijiste que preferías a los hombres y titubie

_ nunca lo supe...

_ lo se, por eso te lo digo ( le sonrió cómplice, logrando quitarle una sonrisa) pero cuando me anime ya andabas con maki, y jamás supe por que lo habías elegido a él

_ ah... Supongo que ahora entiendes

_ si, lo hago

_ mierda ahí vienen!

Akira notó que la " feliz pareja" se acercaba y notó también el nerviosismo de hanamichi, por lo que con una idea bastante loca en su cabeza se le hacerco al punto de casi tocarlo con su cuerpo, su cabeza se acercó a su cuello cerca de su oído y con un tono muy divertido le dijo

_ sigueme el juego!

_ que?

_ relajate con migo, y le daremos una lección a esos dos por atrevidos, quieres?

_ cla claro...

Hana se sonrojo un poco al notar hacia donde quería ir akira. Pero su cercanía lejos de incomodarlo, de alguna manera encendió una chispa de deseo que ni recordaba haber tenido.

Akira al notar que ya estaban muy cerca lo beso en la boca sin ninguna clase de pudor. Para hana fue algo inesperado pero agradable, aunque para nada tímido ya que no le dio ni cinco segundos que su lengua estaba envuelta con la akira. Cualquiera que los viera diría que llevaban tiempo juntos más que nada por el beso atrevido que exhibían. Maki al verlo quiso ( por así decirlo) saltarle en sima a ese idiota que estaba sobre hanamichi, pero recordó que seguía en brazos de kyota.

Quien no se sintió para nada seguro al estar junto a un maki celoso por su ex.

Justo al llegar junto a ellos, estos se separaron y tanto maki como kyota pudieron ver a un muy feliz sendoh que se abrazaba a la cintura de sakuragui.

_ que tal sakuragui!

Habló maki y hana lo miró fastidiado, akira aprovechó el saludo para ponerse detrás de hana rodeando su vientre con sus manos y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de hanamichi los miró con su afable sonrisa.

_ sendoh! ( habló maki despectivamente) no sabía que estabas con sakuragui!

_ no veo por que a ti te tiene que importar con quien este yo... O hana!

La voz de akira sonaba divertida y no dudó ni por un minuto en besar el bronceado cuellode hanamichi, quien inconscientemente se sentía cada ves más excitado con la cercanía de el puerco espín que no para de incitarlo. Francamente le importaba muy poco lo que pensara maki. El estaba en una especie de paraíso personal con lo que le hacia.

_ si lo se, la verdad no me importa... Sólo lo digo por que todo el mundo sabría si sakuragui esta o no con alguien

_ claro, pero tu más que nadie deberías saber que cuando el quiere... Puede ser muy discreto, no amor?

Hana lo miró a los ojos y una chispa de deseo reinaba entre ellos

_ si... Es verdad!

_ por mi es perfecto... Mono pelirrojo, que te valla bien con tu " nuevo amorío"

_ mmm yo no le diría amorío... Más bien es una relación estable ( dijo sendoh)

_ si ( preguntó algo furioso maki) desde cuando?

Sakuragui lo miró molesto " pero que descarado" pensó.

_ y eso a ti desde cuando te importa? ( le dijo con su tono de pudrete)

_ simple curiosidad ( planteó maki con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia)

Akira beso el lóbulo de la oreja de hana y maki abrió enormemente los ojos " como se atrevía ".

Aunque lo mismo pensaba akira " como se atreve a mostrarse celosos de quien dejó? Acaso todavía lo considera de su propiedad ". Mordió levemente el cuello de hana y lo miró desafiante.

_ acaso estas celoso?

_ yo? ( reaccionó) por supuesto que no. No ves que estoy con nobunaga! Por que sentiría celos de sakuragui?

_ mmm ( le dio una lamida al cuello) por que es el hombre más sexy de toda kanagawa y te diría que do todo Japón, y tal vez por que en tu mente pervertida tal vez lo consideres como tuyo!

_ estas loco! ( dijo kyota ) vamos shini!

_ si vamos, adiós y... Suerte con lo suyo!

( dijo irónicamente)

_ adiós y gracias por ser tan idiota! ( dijo divertido akira mientras acariciaba el vientre de hana ( se estaba tomando muchos atrevimientos)

_ perdón? ( dijo molesto maki)

_ idiota... Si no fuera por tu idiotez tal vez seguiría con hana y yo ( beso su cuello nuevamente) no podría disfrutar el estar con él

_ basta akira! No necesitas hacer eso! ( intercedió algo turbado hana, ya que tanta estimulacion de parte de sendoh lo estaban poniendo bastante acalorado) y tu maki, vete de una ves con tu amorcito.

Dandose vuelta para ignorar a maki se puso de frente a akira y lo miró bastante excitado. Ambos no dudaron y comenzaron a besarse sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Maki se fue molesto junto a un inseguro y preocupado kyota. Pero eso no les importó.

Una vez que su beso comenzó nada les importó. Ambos estaban disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y eso les estaba gustando más que el haber silenciado a maki.

Akira freno de golpe y miro directo a los ojos color avellana de hanamichi y le sonrió

_ eres imposiblemente delicioso

_ y tu eres un pervertido de primera!

Ambos se miraban divertidos.

La cercanía los estaba carcomiendo ya que desde el primer besó que se dieron ambos sintieron la misma corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y temblaban ante la necesidad de seguir disfrutando el uno del otro.

Akira no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por algo y sin demora llevó su mano a la entrepierna de sakuragui

_ estas muy duró

_ eres un puerco espin hentai!

_ jajaja! Y eso te molesta ( subía y bajaba la mano sobre el pantalón de hana)

_ mbmmm nno!... Para nada

Tal vez la falta de compañía había hecho estragos en él y por eso no podía evitar sentirse excitado con lo que sendoh le hacia, por lo que tomo con ambas manos su cabeza y se le hacerco y suavemente le entregó sus labios.

Para akira ese beso era el que había esperado toda su vida.

Hanamichi lo besaba con ternura, para luego atreverse tímidamente a cruzar su lengua con la suya.

El delicioso sabor del pelirrojo lo envolvió y para él ya no había nadie en ese lugar... Sólo ellos, besándose.

Hanamichi estaba extasiado, la boca de sendoh era como un néctar muy adictivo para él. El beso que comenzó suave ahora era más apasionado. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban besándose. Sólo sabían que eso era lo mejor que les podía pasar y que no tenían intenciones de frenar.

Yohei mito había ido a buscar a su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como se devoraba con akira. Si ni fuera por que todos se habían dividido para buscarlo lo dejaría que siga con lo suyo, pero tuvo que ir a... Separar a su amigo del puerco espín.

_ bien ya veo por que maki quiso modernos a golpes...

Hana reaccionó ante la voz de su amigo pero en el susto su entrepierna chocó con la de akira y ambos se miraron expectantes.

_ hey, hana. Siento molestarte pero todos te estamos buscando. Podemos ir a la mesa y luego te después y te vas con... Tu novio?

_ QUE!

_ oye, maki parecía molesto con kyota y se acercó a nosotros... Luego nos preguntó desde cuando es que estas con sendoh!

_ ah... Y tu que le dijiste

_ bueno, ya sabes como son los muchachos, ja! Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y me miraron a mi... Como siempre tuve que pensar a mil por hora y me imagine que tu y sendoh les habían dicho eso... Por lo que lo mire fastidiado y le dije que eso a el no le importaba y que no te moleste, o se las vería con nosotros...

_ JAJAJAJAJA! Y que hizo

_ bueno, su mono salvaje apareció y se fue tras él

_ gracias yohei

_ oigan y entre ustedes que sucede?

_ sólo digamos ( intervino akira) que Sakuragui y yo nos entendimos!

_ bien por ustedes. Pero vengan a la mesa y luego... Podrán seguir entendiéndose.

Esa noche fue muy entretenida para todos, los muchachos habían conseguido alguna chica para ligar un rato y yohei y haruko no paraban de bailar y disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

Hanamichi por su lado había comenzado a bailar con akira y se la pasaron así entre besos, mimos, caricias y conversaciones sobre sus vidas.

Sendoh no quería para nada separarsele al pelirrojo. Hacia muchos años que soñaba estar con él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

Hanamichi estaba ansioso, no sabía si hacia bien o mal en dejarse llevar por los besos de sendoh y a pesar de que la estaba pasando muy bien con el tenía cierto temor.

_ no deberias sentirte presionado!

_ haruko!... Por que presionado?

Haruko había visto como la alegría de su amigo se había borrado para pasar a tener esa cara de terror y supo de inmediato que necesitaba algo de orientación

_ veo que estas presionando a tu cerebro en que deberías hacer o no?

_ algo así!

_ yo creó que deberias... Dejarte llevar por el momento "

Hanamichi le sonrió, esa fue la misma frase que el le dijo a ella hace más de dos años cuando paso algo similar con yohei.

_ tal vez lo haga amiga! Gracias, siempre estas ahí para darme fuerzas!

_ no hay de que amigo mío, sólo trata de permitirte ser feliz y no boicotearte con el fantasma de maki.

_ sabes, por alguna extraña razón no pienso en maki cuando lo beso... Por que será...

_ mmm tal vez por que lo que te valla a ofrecer sendoh es más sincero y puro de lo que te ha dado maki hasta ahora, te diría que no pierdas esta oportunidad que te da la vida!

_ ja... Claro.

Hana se hacerco a sendoh y este lo abrazo como si fueran novios de toda la vida y en medio de varios arrumacos ambos decidieron salir de ahí. Se despidieron de los amigos de hana y comenzaron su marcha hacia la salida

_ que le dijiste? ( preguntó yohei a su novia)

_ lo mismo que el me dijo cuando yo tenía mis dudas si avanzar o no con tigo

_ en serio?

_ si. Espero y que su propio consejo le sirva de algo

_ pues esperamos lo mismo.

Habían logrado salir del lugar y en la entrada notaron que había muchas bolsas que estaban siendo seleccionas y divididas en varios camiones.

_ son rápidos

_ la gente necesita con urgencia eso. Es bueno que halla quienes se interesan en los demás.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero ninguno savia hacia donde irían.

Todo había sido tan repentino que la seguridad que tenían hace un rato parecía haber flaqueado un poco.

Hana iba tan distraído que no vio un cartel que casi se queda con su cinturón.

Al pasar junto al cartel su espada de pirata se atasco entre las rendijas y al estar pegado al suelo hizo que hana callera como un resolte al piso.

Akira lejos de reírse lo ayudó desenganchado la espada y se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de hana

_ estas bien?

_ JAJAJA! Soy un despistado... Si estoy bien.

_ que bueno!

Ambos se miraron con deseo, la cercanía los hizo reaccionar y la necesidad de continuar con lo que hacían antes de salir de la fiesta de disfraces los inundó

_ a donde estamos yendo? ( preguntó hana algo sugerente)

_ yo te seguía a ti

_ eres un hentai! Y yo te estaba siguiendo a ti... Así que pensemos bien por que sino podremos caminar toda la noche sin rumbo!

_ mientras que este con tigo no me molestaría!

Hana le sonrió y lo tomó de cuello para hacercarlo a él y besarlo. Sendoh no se hizo de rogar y lo aceptó. Pero era consiente de que debían ir a algun lado o la mañana los pescaría en ese lugar.

_ vamos a mi casa!

_ y donde es.

Akira se levantó y ayudó a hana a levantarse. Observó las calles y trató de identificarlas.

_ mmm...

_ deja, vamos a la mía. Esta a cuatro calles de aquí, ya reconoci el lugar.

_ bien, no hay problema.

Caminaron las calles tomados de la mano y en la cuarta calle casi llegando al final entraron a una casa no muy grande pero si muy acogedora.

Hana le ofreció algo de beber a sendoh y este le sonrió de manera muy pícara.

Hanamichi puso agua a calentar y akiar se quito la capa que lo había estado lolestandobtodo el tiempo, luego se metió al baño y ahí se lavó la cara y se acodo el cabello.

Cinco minutos después hana veía salir a sendoh sin su sacó sólo con su camisa, también tenía la cara lavada y el blanco ya no cubría su rostro y su típico peinado reinaba sobre su cabeza.

Akira notó que hana había preparado té. Y sonrió al ver que el suyo tenía una rodaja de limón.

_ como lo...

_ sabía? En realidad se me ocurrió al recordar que siempre te vía comiendo una rodaja de limón.

_ buena memoria!

Hana le sonrió y comenzó a beber su té, akira lo acompañó y comenzó a observarlo, hana también se había quitado los cinturones con los accesorios que traía y el sacó largo de cuero también había sido despojado de su persona, sólo llevaba ese pantalón negro de cuero que le quedaba espléndido, con el sacó no se notaba pero sin el, las nalgas bien redondeadas y de finas de hana se mostraban esplendorosas. Las botas seguian en sus pies y la camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados le mostraban el bien marcado pecho de hana. Dios se estaba volviendo loco.

El cabello de hana estaba tan largo como cuando lo conoció pero lo tenía desordenado, ya que no se había hecho su típico peinado, de seguro la culpa la tenía el sombrero.

Al terminar hana se puso a lavar las tazas y akira aprovechó para hacercarsele por detrás

Lo abrasó y le dio un beso en el cuello, hana sonrio ante la acción y se dio la vuelta para devolverle el abrasó

_ sakuragui... No quiero que pienses que planeó pasar sólo una noche con tigo!

_ no? Y que planeas?

_ me encantaría realmente intentar algo muy serio con tigo... Claro, si tu me lo permites!

_ la idea me tienta. Pero deberás convencerme...

_ mmm lo intentaré... Hanamichi...

Que bien se escuchaba su nombre salir de la voz de sendoh, hana estaba apoyado contra la mesada de la cocina y sendoh no paraba de rozar con su cuerpo el de él, lo encendía. Sabía que caería ante ese hombre ( aunque si lo pensaba bien había caído en el momento en el que lo beso antes de que maki se le acercara) y la idea de volver a probar su boca lo estaba tentando, aunque ahora akira tenía la boca ocupada con el cuello de hana.

Lo besa y lamia mientras con su manos iba desabrochando los botones que faltaban de la camisa. Y su entrepierna era apoyada descaradamente contra la de hana. Esto estaba despertando cada sentido de hana que se dejaba hacer por ese apasionado sendoh.

Sa cabeza la tenía inclinada hacia atrás y su boca entreabierta que emitía leves gemidos ante el rose.

Ambos estaban disfrutando, y akira no dudó en quitarle esa camisa para ver ese hermoso pecho y su bien marcado vientre. Era un espectáculo para la vista, y la lengua ahora bajaba del cuello a una de sus tetillas que era lamida y saboreada, mientras que a la otra la rosaba con la punta de los dedos y le daba pequeños pellizcos.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho cambio de pezon y al otro le dio pequeñas mordidas, y repetía lo anterior con los dedos con el otro.

Luego de un rato estimulando esa zona akira siguió con el vientre de hana, besaba con devoción esa zona y acompañaba con caricias a los costados de un pelirrojo que se agarraba fuerte de la mesada para soportar la tortura tan exquisita a la que estaba siendo sometido.

Akira metía la lengua en el ombligo y luego esta seguía su camino hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón. levantó la cabeza y vio descaradamente con una sonrisa muy seductora y hana quedó nuevamente espectante.

Abrió la boca y la apretó contra el duro miembro de sakuragui que estaba cubierto con el pantalon, hana emitió un gemido de placer con la acción.

Luego las hábiles manos de akira comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del pelirrojo.

Que lo miraba con ansias. Akira estaba con una rodilla en el piso y realmente se moría por probar ese pedazo de carne que se le presentaba duro como una roca frente a él. El pantalón fue bajado junto a la ropa interior, y la mirada de aprobación de sendoh hacia lo que vía hizo sonrojar a sakuragui.

Lo primero que probó fueron los testículos los cuales le generaron un placer único a hana.

Para de apoco subir con su lengua por toda su longitud. Luego la punta fue saboreada por esa lengua que no paraba de volverlo loco.

El delicioso sabor de hanamichi lo incentivo a metérsela a la boca y a comenzar a succionar, lamer y chupar con ritmo que no daba lugar a descanso.

Hana sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento y y por más que quiso frenar a sendoh este no se lo permitió. No sendoh quería que acabe. Quería llevarse la satisfacción de poder darle un orgasmo de primera a ese pelirrojo sexy.

Un poco más y su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con la semilla que salió prácticamente sin avisar, un sonoro gemido broto de la garganta de hana al ver que el placer no terminaba ahí, ya que sendoh no sólo se trago todo lo que él le dio, si no que también segyia besando y lamiendo, como si quisiera dejársela limpia, estaba extasiado. Y sentía le Necesidad de ser recíproco con el oji violeta.

Siendo se levantó y comenzó a besarlo ( si él pensaba que revisaba de energía, al parecer el puerco espín le ganaba)

Hana lo quiso dirigir hasta el sofa pero casi cae por tener los pantalones bajos.

Se los subió y agarró a un divertido siendo de la solapa de su camisa.

Lo llevó directo al cuarto ya que lo que planeaba hacer sería mucho más cómodo en una cama que en un sofá.

Luego de que hana prácticamente lo tirara a la cama akira se relajó por completo, sabía que su esfuerzo sería recompensado y quería disfrutarlo lo mejor posible.

Hana lo miró desde arriba

_ eres un hombre muy hermoso. Lo sabias?

_ si. Estoy enterado de eso ( le guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía)

_ también eres un pervertido... Pero creó que yo lo soy más

Hana no dejaba de mirar a sendoh mientras le quitaba el pantalón, se subió sobre el y la entrepierna de akira sintió las nalgas de hana, eso lo hizo gemir.

Sakuragui comenzó a quitarle la camisa y akira lo ayuda.

Un beso húmedo se colo en medio de la acción y luego hana arrojó la camisa al suelo.

Su boca no de separaba de la de akira mientras hacia movimientos circulares sobre el duro miembro de Sendoh que disfrutaba al máximo la experiencia.

Hana comenzó a lamer su cuello, llegó a su oreja y mordió levemente el lóbulo

_ dime que deseas que yo te haga...

La voz sensual de hana lo puso a mil y sin dudarlo

_ dios hana... Deseo que me practiques sexo oral...

Hana casi se ríe de la manera en la que se expresó sendoh. Pero por ningún momento se le ocurrió negarse ante esa deliciosa petición.

Salió un poco de ensima de él y bajo directo a su entre pierna, sus boxers estaban húmedos de tanto líquido preseminal que había expulsado.

Hana acercó su nariz y olió esa fragancia que salía de ese lugar.

Bajo sus boxers y con una mano tomó el bien proporcionado falo de Sendoh, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a darle placer a su manera.

Akira sientio que la boca de hana era puro fuego. Además de la mano que subía y bajaba dandole más placer y la otra mano de hana frotaba sus testículos.

Si el mundo se acababa en ese instante estaba seguro de que no le importaría.

Por que había probado la gloria...

Hana lamia y subía y bajaba con su boca y luego succionaba y volvía a lamer. Le encantaba darle placer a ese hombre que parecía haberlo embrujado y su boca bajo para poder darle besos y lamidas a sus testículos que parecían ( a su parecer) abandonados, mientras su mano seguía masturbando la dureza de sendoh.

Que involuntariamente había habierto tanto las piernas que hana logró ver el ano de akira.

No supo por que le gusto verlo, era tan lindo y estaba tan cerrado que sin pensarlo la lengua de hana fue directo a ese lugar.

Jamás había hecho eso pero la curiosidad le ganó y si sendoh se lo permitía quería llegar a probar el interior de ese lugar.

Sendoh sintió la lengua de sakuragui en aquel lugar prohibido para todo el mundo, quiso protestar pero una sensación muy placentera lo envolvió.

No pensó que esa parte de su anatomía fuera tan erógena y se sorprendió bastante cuando hana metió su lengua. La verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, además sakuragui no paraba de masturbarlo, se sentía bien. Incluso por su mente paso la idea de querer dejarse llevar.

Toda su vida había sido el activo y siempre se preguntó que se sentía. Ahora parecía que llegaría la oportunidad de saber que se siente.

Sakuragui estaba en las mismas condiciones. El siempre quiso tomar a maki, pero este jamás se lo había permitido. Ahora que sin querer pensarlo o planificarlo se le estaba dando la oportunidad.

Por que no aprovecharla?

Sabía exactamente lo que haría, ya que se guiaba haciéndole lo que a él le gustaba, y parecía que a sendoh también.

Luego de un rato de estar lamiendo, chupando y metiendo la lengua en ese lugar, volvió a subir hacia los testículos de akira y de a poco subió por el tronco de su miembro hasta llegar a la punta y volver a " practicarle sexo oral", mientras lo hacia metió su dedo de apoco en ese lugar que estaba más que mojado y comenzó a hacer un vaivén al ritmo que llevaba su boca.

_ ha ha hanamichi... Eso se siente muy rico

_ mmm ( se la sacó de la boca) me encanta tu voz... Quiero escucharte gemir.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos al decir eso metió un segundo dedo y akira efectivamente gimió. Hana no volvió a llevar su boca a su miembro, no. Llevó sus labios al bien marcado vientre de akira y comenzó a lamer y morder esa zona, su mano libre ahora estaba ocupada masturbabando a sendoh y en ningún momento dejaba de preparar su ano.

Cuando metió el tercero, el vaivén dejó de ser usado para pasar a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de sendoh que se estaba acalorando cada vez más. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido y comenzaba a sudar.

Tampoco dejaba de gemir a cada rose de su próstata ya que era increíble el placer que ese roce le generaba.

Hana se estaba acomodando pero no dejaba de prepararlo. Como pudo subió hasta la boca de akira quien lo beso lleno de deseo.

_ jamás eh dicho esto... Pero si no me Tomás ahora creó que me empalmare en este instante.

Hana sonrio, si sendoh le decía eso era por que había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

_ claro...

Los dedos de hana salieron del interior de akira y con suma tranquilidad se acomodo en sima de este, quería darle placer y quería ver las expresiones de su rostro.

Llevó la punta de su falo que había embadurnado de saliba al ano bien preparado de sendoh y comenzó a introducirse dentro.

La vista de sendoh por un momento se humedeció y hana quedó hipnotizado con esos ojos azules con tintes violáceos que poseía akira.

Le encanto verlo. Le encantaba akira, y la sensación de ser apretado por las esfínteres de sendoh lo estaban matando.

La paciencia que el tenía no era mucha y esperaba poder aguantar alguna señal de parte del profanado pero sendoh de había quedado estático.

Jamás pensó que el sentir un pene tan duro se sentiría así, pensó que era menos doloroso, pero no.

Sentía que se partía al medio y tenía una sensación de vértigo que no entendía por que estaba ahí.

Hana comenzó a moverse y siendo dúo gran alarido, que no supo identificar si fue de placer o de dolor, por lo que siguió con su vaivén lento pero firme.

Sendoh se la estaba aguantando bastante bien y se estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión.

Pero hana quería más... Estaba que explotaba y mentalmente se prometió recomendarlo por lo que haría.

Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y firmeza y sendoh sólo de dejó llevar por la sensación que le producía el sentir su próstata siendo estimulada violentamente. A su parecer, era masoquista por que le estaba gustando eso... Y quería más, inconscientemente comenzó a seguir con su cuerpo el ritmo de hana y este se sentía en la gloria.

Estaba disfrutando tanto el interior de sendoh que no quiso dejar de hacerlo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras seguía embistiendo, y por un momento solo quedó con su nariz pegada al cuello de sendoh y su fragancia natural lo envolvió... Sentía que se había impregnado de él y quería darle todo.

No tardó mucho en sentir una violenta atención de placer y un orgasmo muy estimulante.

Akira sintió que su interior era llenado con el semen caliente de hana y creyó que seguiría... Pero hana freno.

_ es la primera vez que hago esto... Disculpa por acabar tan pronto.

_ no importa... Es la primera vaz que alguien me toma y no se si hubiera podido aguantar más...

Hana le beso el cuello y luego los labios. Su beso al principio tímido comenzaba a tornarse apasionado.

Aún así, hana estaba saliendo del interior de sendoh y este estaba más que duro ya que, todavía no había acabado. Creyó que quedaría frustrado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las nalgas de hana rosar su pene

_ voy a recompensarte... Me dejas?...

_ te lo suplicó.

Hana tomó fuerza y comenzó a emplamerse sólo en el necesitado miembro de sendoh, como había estado expulsando líquido preseminal, la tenía bastante húmeda. Y la experiencia de hana haciendo eso facilitó las cosas para ambos, ya que no había tardado mucho cuando estaba completamente sentado sobre el pene de akira.

_ dios es enorme...

_ hana... No digas eso...

_ pero lo es... Creó que me costará moverme.

_ déjeme a mi entonces.

En un rápido movimiento y sin salir del interior de hana siendo giro sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre hana, levantó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó entrar y salir de hana.

_ oh hanamichi estas delicioso ..

_ y tu la tienes demasiado grande aaahh!

Las estocadas de akira eran rápidas y profundas. Si alguna vez hanamichi llegó a dudar si volvería a sentir placer luego de maki, ahora estaba seguro que si... Y este superaba con creces todo lo que esperaba.

Además akira la tenía bastante más grande que maki y lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía la excitación a flor de piel y la deliciosa sensación de ser rozado constantemente por semejantes estocadas le dieron la necesidad de comenzar a masturbarse.

Akira disfrutó ver como hana se tocaba y tomó con fuerza las piernas de hana mientras lo veía y no oraba de cogerlo con fuerza...

_ te gusta?

_ oh dios... Me encanta!

_ sigue tocándote...

_ sii akira...

Eso fue música para sus oídos... Escuchar su nombre en boca de hana fue la gloria. Quería más de él, quería verlo acabar y llenarlo por completo.

_ sigue así, precioso... Quiero que acabes

_ oh sii.

_ acaba... Quiero sentir como me aprietas cuando lo hagas

_ siiiiiii AAAAHHH!

AKIRAAAA!

la deliciosa sensación de ser apretado por hana lo envolvió y un par de estocadas más y acabó junto a él con un sonoro gemido de éxtasis.

La experiencia había sido tan fuerte que ambos se acostaron uno junto al otro e inevitablemente se quedaron dormidos.

La mañana los encontró desnudos y abrazados y la hermosa mirada avellana de hana le dio una alegría inmensa a sendoh cuando abrió los ojos.

_ aceptó!

_ mmm que?

_ aceptó estar con tigo, e intentar algo realmente serio entre nosotros!

_ perfecto, gracias... Te aseguró que no planeó dejarte ya más ahora que me permites estar con tigo.

Un beso adorno el despertar de ese un gran día para ambos.

Se sentían felices y nada ni nadie les haría sentirse de otra manera.

Menos mal que ambos habían accedido a ir a esa fiesta de disfraces ya que si ni lo hubieran hecho de seguro esa mañana hubiera sido muy distinta para ambos.


End file.
